1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein is directed to a ceiling structure and, more particularly, to an attachment technique for fastening suspension runners to an overlying roof deck system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is commercially available on the open market a fluted metal deck which is sold by H. H. Robertson Company, under their trade name "QL-99". This roof deck system contains a plurality of flutes and along both edges of the bottom of each flute there is provided ridges. It is with these ridges that the invention herein is meant to cooperate so as to form a mounting structure for the attachment of a suspended ceiling system or other items to the Robertson roof deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,912 discloses a ceiling system which uses a metal deck. It is noted that the deck must be provided with peninsular segments 43 which are used as the connecting points for the hanger wires of a suspended ceiling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,720 discloses a metal roof structure which utilizes a clip to fasten structural elements to the metal decking material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,751 is a structure similar to the aforesaid patent wherein a clip structure is mounted on a deck-like structure for the purpose of fastening other structural elements to the deck-like structure.